Dead Boy's Poem
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Ele passou a mão pelas paredes ásperas antes de se deitar uma última vez naquela cama. E sentiu uma pontada no coração de criança. Songfic.


**Dead Boy's Poem**

_"Born from silence, silence full of it  
A perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
If only my heart had a home"_

A névoa estava fria mais uma vez naquela madrugada, mas o garoto não se importava com isso, nem com o sono. Ultimamente sua cabeça não conseguia mais repousar em paz no travesseiro embolado que ele usava desde que se conhecia por gente. Até mesmo os cobertores pareciam queimar sua pele branca.  
Algo se agitava em seu interior. E não era apenas a descoberta de que ele era especial em proporções diferentes das de seus colegas de orfanato. Ele tinha um dom. E não era algo como os dedos hábeis para música do Carlinhos, nem a mente rápida para cálculos da pequena Anne. O seu dom era diferente e especial. Ele não conhecia ninguém no orfanato capaz de fazer o que ele fazia. E isso o deixava muito feliz.  
No meio de tanta gente igual ele era especial. O que mais ele podia querer?  
Virou-se para encarar as paredes. Tudo no seu quarto tinha um tom de cinza. Mas não era a primeira vez que ele constatava isso. Muitas daquelas noites em que passava olhando para o teto ele havia pensado em como essa era uma cor fria e afiada. E foi em uma dessas noites que ele descobriu que apesar disso adorava o cinza. Ele se correspondia muito bem com a sensação que essa cor passava: vazio.  
O garoto se afastou da janela e passou as mãos com dedos longos pelos cabelos escuros e lisos. Viu seu reflexo no espelho que ficava ao lado da porta e teve que concordar com o pensamento de que era bonito. Ficou estático admirando seu rosto por alguns momentos. Mas não se importava com o fato de ser bonito. A beleza nunca lhe trouxera nada de bom. Era bonito, inteligente, educado... Então, por que continuava naquele orfanato idiota? Suspirou ao descobrir que já sabia a resposta. No fundo ele não queria sair dali para a casa de uma família qualquer. Ele não queria ser amado nem paparicado por alguma mulher que ele teria que chamar de mãe, nem admirar um homem que passaria a chamar de pai. Também não toleraria depender de alguém.  
Mas logo iria para um lugar maior. Uma prisão, de certa forma. Mas uma prisão de luxo onde ele aprenderia como controlar seu dom. Isso era magnífico! Um lugar onde ele poderia amadurecer como era devido para uma pessoa como ele. Assim falou o velho barbudo que viera lhe visitar.  
Ele acreditara na hora: escola para magia, bruxos...Era tudo tão louco e... perfeito. Suspirou mais uma vez, admirando as paredes do seu quarto um último instante. Logo estaria longe de toda essa imundície. Logo ele não precisaria mais se preocupar com as lembranças forjadas nas noites de Natal, nem com os desejos de criança. Todas essas impressões se manteriam dentro daquelas paredes: o abraço da mãe, o sorriso do pai, o beijo de boa noite, as lágrimas que vinham quando ele acordava... Tudo ficaria preso ali.  
Ele passou a mão pelas paredes ásperas antes de se deitar uma última vez naquela cama. E sentiu uma pontada no coração de criança. Ali, apesar de tudo, era o seu lar, porque ele era tão cinza quanto as paredes daquela prisão para inocentes...

_"- My loveletter to nobody"_

Antes mesmo do sol nascer no horizonte, o garoto já estava de pé. Como sempre fazia, arrumou sua cama, vestiu sua melhor roupa, colocou no rosto seu mais belo sorriso. Suas mãos não sabiam aonde parar e nem no que tocar. Seu coração batia acelerado e por mais que ele tentasse negar, estava com medo. Mas diferentemente de outras pessoas, seu medo não era o do desconhecido. Disso ele não tinha nada a temer. O que ele mais temia era acordar e se dar conta de que isso também era um sonho...  
Respirou fundo e tentou não pensar nisso. Era tudo verdade, sem dúvida. Era tudo tão real quanto ele mesmo. Ou não? Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos tolos e desarrumou todo o seu cabelo com esse movimento.  
Estava tentando deixar o cabelo novamente assentado quando ouviu uma batida na porta e as palavras frias de uma das mulheres que cuidava das crianças avisando que já estava na hora.  
A porta se abriu e a mulher colocou seu rosto enrugado pra dentro do quarto. Logo, todo o seu corpo estava ocupando o espaço entre a cama e o guarda-roupas. Ela abria as portas se certificando de que nada havia sido esquecido. Olhou para o garoto com um olhar aprovador.  
- Muito bem, Tom. Você é mesmo uma criança de sorte por poder estudar em um bom lugar. - Obviamente a mulher não fazia idéia da verdade. Ela se dirigiu até a porta, mas não saiu sem antes se voltar para o menino. - Seu quarto ficará fechado até as suas férias. Soube que terá de passa-lás aqui. - E então ela saiu.  
O garoto ficou olhando por onde aquela mulher saíra. "Tola", foi a única coisa que ele pode pensar. Mas ela estava certa. Ele teria que voltar. Mas quando voltasse, não seria o mesmo.  
Apalpou o bolso de seu casaco e retirou uma carta. O papel era daqueles baratos, e a tinta que ele usara borrava muito fácil, mas mesmo assim sua caligrafia bonita estava desenhada ali. Naquela superfície estavam expostos os seus mais profundos sentimentos. Aquela carta não tinha um destinatário específico. Ele escrevera para as mulheres do orfanato, para as outras crianças, para sua mãe, para seu pai e principalmente para ele próprio. Ali estavam suas palvras de amor, as mais sinceras que ele jamais ousaria pronunciar.  
Ele ficou segurando o papel entre seus dedos com muita delicadeza, cuidando para não amassar. E enquanto seus olhos se fecharam, impedindo uma única lágrima de cair, o papel foi solto. Foi descendo devagar, sem um caminho reto. E antes que chegasse ao chão, virou uma bola de chamas.O fogo mágico foi se apagando até que um punhado de cinzas foi a única coisa que sobrou daqueles desejos de criança.

_"Never sigh for better world  
Its already composed, played and told"_

Ninguém estava na soleira da porta para se despedir do menino. A mulher que cuidava do orfanato havia lhe dado as últimas (e inúteis) instruções, mas não havia abanado nem lhe abraçado para dizer adeus. Não que o menino permitisse tal gesto de afeto. Mas mesmo assim seria bom saber que alguém sentiria sua falta. Mas quanto a isso o garoto também estava acostumado. A solidão era sua companheira desde seu nascimento, quando sua mãe morrera.  
Os passos do garoto eram precisos e calmos. Enquanto fazia o trajeto até a estação de trem que não ficava muito longe, um sentimento de liberdade se apoderou da alma do menino e ele se sentiu capaz de qualquer coisa. Sorriu ao ver que o prédio do orfanato se distanciava e o sorriso se alargou ainda mais quando ele pensou para onde ele estava se encaminhando.  
"Hogwarts", pensou o garoto. E o menino estufou o peito. Sim, lá ele teria um futuro e não seria mais um simples garoto de orfanato cuja mãe morreu no parto e o pai nunca o procurou. Ele estudaria e se tornaria um grande bruxo. Respirou fundo, olhando para todas as pessoas que passavam pela rua. Será que algum deles imaginava que existia magia? Será que algum deles sabia da verdade? Ele não se importou. Meros tolos, eram todos eles, e logo ele não pertenceria mais a essa realidade tão angustiante.  
Ele entraria em um mundo perfeito, onde poderia alcançar um lugar de honra, ter um nome conhecido, ser poderoso... Essa idéia o fascinou. Se ele tivesse poder, poderia encontrar seu pai. "Certamente ele é um bruxo, e vai me receber quando souber que sou poderoso...", seus olhos brilhavam enquanto sua mente projetava a cena do encontro. Mas logo dispensou esse pensamentos tão emocionais. Desde cedo ele aprendera que demonstrar a emoção era para os fracos... Ele havia aprendido que a razão é o único meio de crescer e se tornar forte.  
E ele podia sim ser muito jovem, mas sabia de muitas coisas. E sabia que o seu conhecimento ainda não era o suficiente...

_"Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom  
Failed in becoming a god"_

Parou em frente a uma vitrine de doces e pensou que se sua mãe tivesse o poder da magia, ela teria vivido para ele... E naquele momento ele jurou que não morreria, e tentaria, de todas as formas possíveis, alcançar a imortalidade. Nem que para isso ele precisasse corromper a sua alma...  
"Tom", pensou o garoto desgostoso. Por que um nome tão simples e bobo? Suspirou e continuou caminhando entre as pessoas que pareciam não notá-lo. Arrepiou-se ao perceber que já estava muito próximo da estação. Seu coração bateu mais forte, do mesmo jeito que batera quando ele foi ao Beco Diagonal.  
Arrastou o malão com seus novos pertences até a plataforma e olhou os números. Fez exatamente o que lhe mandaram: correu de encontro à coluna da plataforma, sem exitar. Fechou os olhos alguns segundos antes de ir de encontro ao muro de pedras. Sentiu um puxão no estômago e ouviu muitas vozes. Abriu os olhos lentamente e tentou absorver tudo o que via: a plataforma cheia de pessoas usando roupas de todas as formas, muitas crianças, o trem, corujas em gaiolas, malas...  
Ele estava deslumbrado com tudo aquilo. Eram coisas muito vivas, diferentes daquelas que ele estava acostumado. Olhou para a parede da coluna pela qual ele passara e traçou uma linha em sua vida: antes e depois do portal. Nada mais seria o mesmo daqui pra frente. E ele estava feliz por isso. Achava que aquele era o melhor momento da sua vida. Na verdade, sua vida estava começando naquele instante...

_"Never sigh... _

_Comforting home, mothers lap, chance for immortality  
Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew"_

Andou até uma cabine vazia. Muitas pessoas já ocupavam outras cabines, mas ele decidiu ficar um pouco sozinho. Teria oportunidade de conhecer novas pessoas mais tarde.  
Sentou-se em um daqueles bancos e ficou olhando pela janela, enquanto o trem apitava pela primeira vez. Muita gente ainda estava na plataforma, se despedindo dos familiares, preparando-se para uma vida nova ou simplesmente para mais um ano escolar. Mas Tom sabia que ninguém nunca se despediria dele na estação e que os anos passados na escola não seriam infrutíferos. Tudo seria recompensado na hora certa. E ele sorriu mais uma vez.  
O trem deu um último apito antes de entrar em movimento, e o garoto lançou um último olhar para aquelas pessoas lá fora. Em meio a tanta felicidade, sentiu-se um poço de solidão e engoliu em seco. Tentou afastar o receio que sentia, pensando nas coisas boas que certamente ele acabaria aprendendo.  
Mas uma voz, que ele tinha certeza não ser de sua razão, lhe disse que não existia nada que pudesse preencher sua vida, porque não se podia ter uma segunda chance de acertar na vida...

_"Im sorry  
Time will tell (this bitter farewell)  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you"_

Tom fechou os olhos nos primeiros metros em que o trem se locomovia. Novamente a sensação de liberdade invadiu seu peito e ele respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro do estofado do banco que ele ocupava. Esticou as pernas e cruzou os braços.  
Todo o seu corpo se acalmava, como se já estivesse familiarizado com o lugar e com sua nova condição. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele sorriu. Sim, ali era o seu lugar. A sua realidade agora era aquela. Mágica, em todos os sentidos da palavra.  
Abriu os olhos e voltou a olhar para a estação, que já se distanciava. Estava deixando para trás, junto com a plataforma, um mundo de solidão e tristezas, onde os pais abandonavam os filhos, onde era obrigado a viver junto com muitas crianças, esperando que alguém quisesse dar carinho; onde era obrigado a passar os natais sozinhos, afundando o rosto no travesseiro, sonhando que seu pai entrasse pela porta e o tirasse daquele orfanato horrível... Estava deixando tudo para trás. Tudo o que um dia ele fora... Ele sabia, de alguma forma, que não seria mais o mesmo, e que Tom Marvolo Riddle, de agora em diante, não existia mais...

_"And you... I wish I didnt feel for you anymore..." _

A lonely soul... An ocean soul..."

* * *

Nota da autora: É sempre muito difícil imaginar Voldemort ainda jovem, principalmente porque associa-se a figura de crianças com emoção. E, além dos livros não mencionarem muito sobre a infância do malévolo, os atos procedentes dele também não são de grande valia.  
Então, usando um pouco da minha psicologia (inhééééé), regada por muito _Nightwish,_ resolvi dar uma emoção contida ao pequeno tio Voldie, pra mostrar que até mesmo os assassinos psicopatas sonham...

Morgana Onirica.


End file.
